XIII Sky
by Connoisseur of Tea
Summary: They neither belong to light or the darkness, yet they couldn't keep away from his shining light. [OrganizationxSora. spoilers for CoM, and KH2]
1. windup toy

Larxene, without putting any second thoughts to it, had agreed with Marluxia's proposal. Like her own natural element of lightning, she was rather quick. She didn't bother to even think twice about Marluxia and her own decision, when she had agreed. Besides, how hard could it be to turn Sora into their little puppet?

What she hadn't put into account was Sora, himself.

He was, to put quite simply, adorable.

Sora looked exactly like Roxas. Or to be precise, Roxas looked exactly like Sora. Minus their hair, but that was besides the point. Larxene had been too used to Roxas and his apathetic ways. She had expected the brunette to act similarly, but he didn't. He had easily shown his emotions through his body movement, expression, and eyes. Sora had a heart. Sora was like a wind-up doll.

That's how Larxene liked it, and that's how she planned on keeping it to be.

Even if the end result would lead her to her complete non-existance. She didn't care. She never cared. She lacked a _heart_ to care. All she wanted, was to be able to reach over and slowly wind Sora up, so he would have no choice but to move around in a frantic, and erratic manner just how Larxene wanted him to do.

Sora was more than just a puppet. He was her amusement.

* * *

**A/N**: Whoo, time to ruin this with my comment. Gosh I feel stupid, I meant to upload the DemyxSora chapter first, yet I had posted this even before I was done editing it. The original last line just didn't fit my fancy. Now it does.  



	2. clueless

Sora, having landed in Traverse Town walked through it's dark streets alone. The place seemed desolate and lonely now that Leon and his friends were all happily living in Hollow Bastion. At that moment though, he could've cared less about that. He was too busy thinking of that blonde hair, kooky Organization XIII member that had called him "Roxas".

At first, it had confused him, but after hearing him say the name over and over and over and over started to annoy the brunette. It got on his nerves. To the X-TREEEME.

"Hey Roxaaas."

Like now.

Sora let out a sigh, as he quicken his pace. He had to get away. If he didn't get away he would probably go crazy and go on some sort of homicidal rampage through town. Okay.. no. That was just over exaggerating. As he was walking away, he could hear the other's hurried foot steps from behind.

_'Just pretend you don't notice him.'_ Sora told himself mentally. He just continued to walk pass random people, and through the town square. Demyx continued to follow from behind.

"Aw come on Roxas, don't give me the cold shoulder." He heard the other whine. "Are you mad because I attacked you in the under world? I was just doing my job. Surely you can understand that, can't you?"

Sora just continued to ignore him, until he felt the other poke him in his shoulder. "Roxaaas!" He continued on whining. "At least turn around to look at meee."

Sora let out a frustrated sigh, as he stopped walking abruptly. He quickly spun around, to face the other, only for Demyx to crash right into him. Which caused the two to fall down to the ground with a thud. Sora gasped out in pain, considering how he was now sandwiched between the concrete ground, and Demyx. He blushed, as he realized the awkward position both he and the blonde were in. He tried to wiggle away, but failed miserably. The other weighed more than he looked.

Demyx, feeling Sora squirm took that as a cue to stand up. He smiled as he grabbed Sora by his wrist, and pulled him up with him. He gave the brunette and apologetic smile, while rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry about that Roxas."

In response he got a glare, as his hand was smacked away. "For the last time, I'm NOT Roxas. It's Sora. S-o-r-a. Sora. Can you say it with me? Soo-raa."

Demyx blinked, as he stared dumb foundedly. He then brought his gloved hand up, stroking his chin. "Sora, huh?" Silence followed as a thoughtful look came across his face. He nodded, as if confirming something with someone. He dropped his hand back down to his side. "Yeah... that name sounds better than Roxas."

As soon as Demyx had said that, he grabbed a hold of Sora by his wrists and reeled him in close. Sora didn't even have a chance to protest as he felt the other lean forward, planting a half-hearted kiss upon his soft, warm lips. When Demyx pulled away, all the spiky haired brunette could do was stare.

"Well, catch you later keyblade master." He gave Sora a mock salute and vanished, leaving a wide-eyed, red faced Sora.

Despite all that had just happened, he couldn't help but wonder...

_"Who the hell is Roxas!"_

_

* * *

_

**A/N**: I just couldn't help but see Sora like have a little outburst towards the end. Plus, I can't see a seriously written DemyxSora, like...EVUR. Okay, I'm only joking.

**  
**


	3. headache

Once Vexen had taken an interest to a particular subject, it eventually grew into an unhealthy obsession. The other members would find him always buried in a pile of peculiar books. He would see the passing looks both Zexion and Lexaeus would give him, that people with hearts would label as "concern".

Yet the oldest of the three brushed it off as utter nonsense. There was no such thing as "concern", "worry", or "affection" between Nobodies like themselves. They were all too empty to _feel_ to begin with. That was his belief, as a passionate researcher anyway.

What was even more curious to Vexen was how the youngest of the group would continue to masquerade emotions. It was even more evident between Axel and Roxas. He saw the glances the two gave each other, how they would get close to another.

It was quite sickening to watch. Axel should have known better than to play along with Roxas like that. Observing them just made him more aware of how they were all nothing but incomplete beings.

Working in a different environment didn't seem to remedy the way his mind worked. In fact, he still continued to bury himself further into his research. He still had Zexion and Lexaeus to converse with, but he didn't bother much with that. In the end it was nothing but pointless prattling.

He contended himself by remaining in the underground levels, but as they say "the walls have ears". Then again, it was obvious that Marluxia would turn out to be traitorous to the Organization. When Sora had entered into the castle of forgotten memories, it became all too clear to him what Marluxia wanted.

A keyblade master he could call his own.

He would not allow this to happen. He did not want this to happen. Vexen eventually found himself coming up with a plan to counter Marluxia's, by using Riku.

Which lead to his creation of the Riku replica. He was nothing but a disposable object to him. Yet, when he saw the keyblade master interact with the replica it intrigued him. Why did he care so much for one that was currently showing no affection towards him? Why did he get so riled up a girl that was never in his heart to begin with?

And why...why was _he_ of all people worrying of the brunette's well-being? He had quietly made excuses to himself inside his mind, that he did not care for him.

"You must eliminate Sora personally."

Vexen couldn't hide his initial shock at the words Marluxia had spoken to him. He couldn't still his tongue, as he found himself practically vomitting out his surprise.

"Eliminate him!" Marluxia raised a brow, as an amused smirk appeared on his face.

"You refuse?" He stated calmly, as if what he had said did not matter. As if Sora was not important to his little plan to begin with. Vexen could not comprehend what was going on in the other's mind.

"No...I mean...but...Why would you want that?" He had to know. What was Marluxia up to? This of course was disregarded as Marluxia carelessly waved towards his direction.

"Just do it." Vexen left without a word. He had no choice but to do as he was ordered. He felt it was a simple task. Besides, if he did eliminate Sora, that would mean Marluxia's fabric of a plan would tatter and fall apart from the seam. Despite that, he found it wasn't easy.

Facing Sora in person made his decision waver.

He thought better of it. He would lead Sora deeper into his true memories, so he would be aware of what laid ahead of him. He had given him a card, a piece of his memory his otherside was aware of, but not him. Maybe, just maybe Sora would figure it out.

If not...

Vexen let out a sigh, as he entered upon the fake memory projection of Twilight Town. There he would confront Sora. Even now he felt as if he were being traitorous, like Marluxia. Such thoughts ceased when he gazed upon Sora's face, and into his blue eyes. He smiled. Whatever was to happen to him, he had no regrets.

* * *

**A/N**: Yay, a Vexen/Sora chapter! (waves flag) Vexen needs more love.  



	4. mirror

When he started to have dreams of a boy named Sora, he didn't think he would be so deeply impacted. Through his dreams, he lived Sora's life. He got to see what Sora saw, tasted what Sora tasted, and felt what Sora felt.

He wanted to tell Hayner, Pence, and Olette about his strange dreams, but each time he had brought up the courage, he heard a little voice in his head saying: "They won't understand Roxas. They won't understand how you could possibly be in love with a boy you only see in your dreams."

So Roxas kept quiet, but each time he would see his own reflection he would see not his own, but Sora's. The other would be smiling and he too would smile back fondly.

**

* * *

A/N**: Wow, this is even shorter than the Larxene one. Sorry, but I felt if I added anymore to this one it would ruin it.


	5. empty

Marluxia reached out to touch the locks of Sora's hair. The keyblade master stared at him with empty blue eyes, and smiled. The other let out a frustrated sigh. Was this what he had truly wanted? It was.

...it wasn't.

He had gotten what he had wanted. Power. Yet he couldn't have everything he had crave for. The boy's true smile. The boy's vibrant and lively blue eyes.

The smile, his laugh, his eyes were all empty. There, inside the castle the girl would sit in her large white chair and watch Marluxia observe Sora, her eyes shaded with sorrow. They too, were empty.

He could hear her scribbling away in her sketch book, never smiling, never talking. Silence.

This was what he had wanted.

This was not what he had wanted.

Still, Sora continued to smile like an obedient fool. Hearing the brunette whisper three little words into Marluxia's ear had no effect. Sora's words were just as hollow as Marluxia's chest.

He only had a lifeless shadow of the keyblade master in his arms.

* * *

**A/N**: Ha! Ha! Ha! ...I have nothing of interest to say besides "wouldn't it been smecksy if Marluxia got what he wanted in the end?" 

Yeaaah... I guess not? xD


	6. stare

_Stare._

Sora felt strangely conscious as he walked through the halls of Castle Oblivion. He had the strangest urge to cling onto Goofy's arm and use him as a cover to fight off the sensation.

_Stare. Stare. Stareeee._

Ugh, maybe he's going crazy? Well it did make sense considering how memories he didn't remember was starting to crawl its way into his brain. He stared to pout, as he felt the odd sensation of being watched intensify.

He shuddered as he huddled closer to his confused friends. "Come on guys! To the next room!" He spoke hurriedly as he grabbed both their hands and practically ran, while dragging them to the next door.

Once the hallway was empty, a figure stepped out from the shadows. His arms was crossed as dark eyes followed the back side of the retreating keyblade master. His blank face slowly quirked into a smirk. "My, my. No wonder Marluxia is so insistant on making him his puppet..." The lavender haired man chuckled as he ran his hand through his nicely maintained hair.

"A pity _he_ wasn't the one that woke up in the basement area." With that Zexion continued to walk further down the hall to do what he'd like to eloquently put as "Sora-watching".

* * *

**A/N**: Wow, sorry for the lame chapter. Writing a ZexionSora was harder than I thought it'd be! He ended up being OOC and stalker-y. Ah, at least it's humorous somewhat...maybe? Yeah.  



	7. magical

Sora had to admit to himself, when his eyes first landed upon Xaldin he was scared. Heck, who wouldn't have been scared to see a snarling man, that practically towered over them as he wildly waved six lances?

In fact, Sora was sure that the other would be the cause of his death. Especially after seeing Xaldin knock the wind out of the mighty Beast, it seemed his thoughts were justified. Donald and Goofy were frantically calling out Sora's name, but he was too busy dodging attacks and casting spells.

He found himself backed up into a corner, with all six lance spears dangerously hovering close to his vulnerable little neck. His eyes full of fear, looked up to peer into his over powering opponent's face. His heart was beating rapidly within his chest. He could hear a ringing noise inside his ears.

_"Sora!" "Soraa!"_

He could hear his friends' voice calling out in unison, and their feet hitting rhythmically against the pavement as they ran, to be at Sora's aide.

Then... their eyes locked for the first time. All the fear, all the anxiety, seemingly washed away in an instant. Sora was surprised when he saw Xaldin actually smile.

"Sora," He heard the other say his name. From hearing Xaldin's voice, Sora found that he couldn't move. He wouldn't move. He _didn't_ want to move. His voice was like a type of incantation to the fifteen year old. The way Xaldin's lips moved to form his name was just so strangely enticing--wait a minute. Wait a minute. Wait. A. Freaking. Minute.

Did he just think that?

Xaldin and his eyes were still locked onto one another's.

He saw that Xaldin was smiling at _him._ Sora! Not towards Goofy, nor Donald, and definately _not_ at the Beast.

Sora's lips slowly parted as he felt the push of air within his throat. "Xa-"

Before he could completely say the other's name, they were taken by surprise, as Goofy rammed Xaldin from the side, knocking him off balance. Whatever magical moment they shared between just the two of them, was broken.

"Sora are you okay?" Donald's worried voice filled his ears. He turned his head over to the small duck, that was running over to his side. _'What just happened-?'_

Sora frowned. Why was... why did he feel so strange just a second ago? He shook his head as he gripped the handle of his keyblade tightly. This wasn't the time for him to be asking stange questions. There would be another opportunity like _that._

Maybe...

* * *

**A/N**: While typing this I kept on cracking up. I mean...COME ON! XD Sora turned into a shoujo-manga girl in this chapter here!  



	8. impression

Axel, when he had first met with Sora (Which was back in Castle Oblivion.) it seemed the boy was more than he had imagined. Or maybe he was _everything_ that he had imagined.

He looked so much like Roxas that it made him reach a certain high. Or, at least a sensation of himself becoming high. As strange as that sounded, it seemed like the right word to describe how he felt

Roxas unfortunately was not at the castle. He was back in The World That Never Was...but nevermind that. He had Sora here now.

When he was first face-to-face with the boy, he was tempted to welcome him dramatically, and then slowly... take out a handful of candy and offer it to him. Thinking back to that notion now, it seemed rather silly.

Seeing Sora was rather a sight for his sore eyes.

While he fought Sora, he had to fight down the urge to embrace the boy from behind. Or to run his hand through Sora's mess of a hair.

The second time or rather, his fourth(? He couldn't remember.) of seeing Sora, Sora was a year older. He had certainly matured. Axel noted to himself. Yet, he was still the same ol' Sora he remembered back at the castle.

It pained him to see the lack of recognition within Sora's lovely blue eyes. Then again what was he to expect? Naminé had patched up his memories quite well. So there was no chance of Sora remembering him.

He wanted to laugh. It was so cruel, and a bit ironic that neither the keyblade master _or_ his Nobody recognized him...

That he was the one who still remembered it all. Yet he smiled, preparing himself to put on a show for Sora. First impressions were the most important, after all. Maybe this time he'll offer him a handful of candy.

**

* * *

A/N**: Wahahaha, finally an AxelSora chapter. Mmyeah, this coupling is just as hawt as AkuRoku-ness, baybeh. ;D


	9. thoughts

Lexaeus, being the buff and bulky man that he was, tended to be underestimated by the others. With the expection of Zexion and Vexen. He was quite the observer and carefully chose his words. So basically, he was the strong and silent type.

Then again, it didn't help how the company he kept were and could be just as silent as he.

Lately, he started to take note of how oddly both Vexen _AND_ Zexion were acting. The two seemed dazed. He saw how Vexen just stood there, as some acidic liquid ate through his research notes he had been working endlessly on. Or how Zexion would sit there with a thick book laying on his lap, re-reading the same page over and over, while dramatically sighing ever so often.

Lexaeus could not figure out as to why the two were acting strangely. He had even questioned the two as to why they had been acting out of the ordinary. In response, he received dotted stares, before they quickly turned away, while trying to quietly stifle their own laughter. They assured Lexaeus that there wasn't any problem. Yet, he was unconvinced.

He was determined to reach the bottom of this. So he did something he normally would not do: talk to the members on the top side, of his current dilemma.

Marluxia was of no help. He was far too uninterested to even remotely care. Larxene found it amusing and only laughed about it. She too was no much of a help. Then, there was Axel...

"Maybe the keyblade wielder is the cause of their current condition." The redhead spoke with an amused look spreading across his facial feature. Lexaeus frowned as he looked at Axel.

"What do you mean?"

"I wonder?" Axel said innocently before turning away, wandering off to who knows where. Lexaeus was a bit baffled by Axel's statement. With a sigh, he made a decision to converse with Naminé and the replica about Sora.

When he had entered the witch's room, questioning her of the brunette she became flustered. In fact, her face turned beet red as she quickly hunched down to lower her head, sketching away in her sketch book.

Lexaeus decided to let her be, and turned his attention towards the Riku replica. He figured the replica would have answers, considering how it did have Riku's memories of Sora.

"So you want to know Sora's affect on people?" The replica stared at Lexaeus strangely. "Why don't you just go find that out on your own?" With that the Riku replica walked past a frowning Lexaeus. What was with people wanting to walk away from him? With a soft sigh escaping his lips he made his way to find Sora.

When he had found Sora, which wasn't a hard task to do, he saw Sora inside the memory projection of the Hundred Acre Woods. It was amusing seeing a fourteen year old boy taking a hold of a cuddly bear's hand, leading it around the place. In fact, it appeared that he was helping the bear locate his friends. Lexaeus puzzled over as to why he was taking his time helping the memory projection of his friends. Even if Sora was concerned over Naminé, he sure took his time helping others.

But why?

Why would he do such a thing? It wasn't like he was gaining anything from it all...

"-xaeus... Lexaeus?" He looked up to see a concerned Zexion, looking in his direction.

"Hm?"

"Are you feeling well?"

A smile and a nod.

"I assure you, I am fine." From Lexaeus's simple response, both number IV and VI understood what he had meant. Lexaeus could not keep his mind off of Sora.

**

* * *

A/N**: Gosh, it was so hard thinking of a chapter for Lex... (shakes fist)


	10. aggravation

Saïx was an untameable and wild beast beneath his calm exterior. Yet one small little physical contact with the keyblade master, he felt the raging fiery monster inside of him still. His eyes would bore within Sora's eyes.

Sora's eyes were warm, understanding and full of compassion that it was unbelievable. The young boy was able to take in all the pain, all the confusion Saïx with held deep inside of himself. He had at first viciously striked the brunette in rage, but instead of yelling at him or fighting back Sora would just stare at Saïx with his blue eyes, as if to tell him that he understood. That it was okay.

To Saïx, the boy's empathy was frustrating. He would try to dominate Sora with brutual force. To make him stop looking up at him with those eyes. To make him fight back, to make him _hate _him.

Sora instead would reach up and place his barehand against Saïx's cheek. "You don't have to be so scared." Seeing the boy smile he would lose himself, as he would rest his head against Sora's chest. The keyblade master would just continue to smile as he would wrap his arms around Saïx's neck, providing comfort the oldest of the two needed all this time.

**

* * *

A/N**: ...uh, no comment. 3 more members to go!


	11. target

Xigbar, as long as he could recall wasn't the type to miss his target.

He was a sharpshooter after all. So his way of talking in an arrogant and mocking manner were backed up by his natural talent.

Sora, being his newest target wasn't even an exception to this rule of his.

He had purposely strung Sora with sweet words and soft touches, only to have him return for more. At first the boy had been clearly flustered by his sudden show of affection. For Xigbar, it was all going accordingly to his plan.

Sora wasn't a hard target to miss, really.

In fact, he liked him more than he liked his Nobody. Xigbar wasn't sure why but he enjoyed upsetting Roxas. The boy's apathetic mask was so easy to chip away at.

Sora on the other hand was different. He was easy to ruffle up. Despite that, the other would stay near Xigbar and smile warmly.

What Xigbar had failed to notice was that, as more time he spent with Sora, he was starting the picture the brunette less and less as a target.

* * *

**A/N**: Argh, I was going to wait and post this up at the same time as the next chapter but... it wasn't working out. 2 more members left xD  



	12. gamble

Luxord always had a way with words. Exactly like his other. Yet, unlike his otherself, he was not as reserved. He was willing to take risks, just for the sake of a small bet. He had a knack at winning games. Maybe it was because lady luck smiled down at him, or he was just full of fortune and luck to begin with.

Whatever it was, he didn't care. (He didn't have a heart to care.)

He wasn't sure why he was into taking a gamble. Luxord recalled that he didn't like doing such a thing when he was a complete being. So why now? Maybe it was because he lacked the heart to feel fear of losing a bet. Or he liked it because of the thrill.

Either way, it all lead down to one thing: _Sora._

How it all lead to the keyblade master had to do with Xemnas' "master plan". Which to be quite honest, Luxord cared less of. It was beyond himself as to_ why_ he had agreed with Xemnas to begin with.

Luxord never really liked him, but all at the sametime he did. Which didn't make any sense. In fact it made his head hurt. Just like his own thoughts on Sora.

Ah, so it really did all lead back to the brunette.

What was Sora to himself, anyway? The boy was like a little puppy. No matter how much he would kick, Sora would wag his cute little tail and happily trot back to him. It was adorable. Or so Luxord had thought to himself secretly. He doubted his otherself had ever looked at Sora in such a manner.

All Sora was to anyone, was a tool. Which in turn was a shame. To Luxord, the keyblade master meant so much more. The brunette surprisingly brought him joy and excitement he had lacked ever since he had came to be.

Sora was far more than a tool to Luxord.

No, Sora was...

He smirked to himself, as his eyes landed upon Sora's approaching figure. That was definately a thought for when he had nothing to do, but reflect on his own musings. For now, he was going to be busy oogling at his entertainment.

* * *

**A/N**: Gah...this one was short. It took forever and a day to figure out this once. Hmm hmm hmm. Am I the only one who thought Ansem the wise was Luxord when you first see a picture of him in-game? XD 

I bet I'm nooot!


	13. heart

_"Xemnas there's more to a heart than anger and hate. Don't you remember?"_

_"Unfortunately... I don't."_

The look on Sora's face confused Xemnas. Before he had vanished, the brunette looked as if he were going to cry. Why was that? It didn't make any sense to him in the least. 

He had tried to _kill_ the boy and his companions, yet he saw a look of remorse within those eyes of his.

When Xemnas grabbed a hold of Sora, he didn't even put up a fight. The only one that was fighting at the moment was the other boy, Riku. Not that he had any interest in him. The one he was more concerned about was Sora.

"Why do you care?" Xemnas jabbed, while drowning out the frustrated cries of Riku in the background. Sora only eyed him wearily. A ghost of a smile tracing the young boy's face.

"It must be awful to only feel anger and hate." Came his muffled response. A frown appeared on Xemnas' face. Why would he even care?

"Sora!" Riku was calling out his best friend's name desperately. Xemnas continued to ignore it all. His clones could take care of him anyway.

"You didn't answer my question, Sora." He spoke while gazing at the boy with utter contempt. The sadness returned within those blue eyes.

"There's more to a heart than hate and anger..." Sora whispered. "Like..." He trailed off.

He didn't have the time to complete his answer as Riku appeared to his rescue, ramming his keyblade against Xemnas' side. The man let out a yell of surprise as his grip on Sora loosened.

When Riku's unrelenting attack was over, he irritatedly looked up to see the two boys standing side-by-side with their keyblades in hand. In that moment, it made sense. There was more to a heart than anger or hate. There was love. That was what the wretched boy was trying to tell him. A malicious smile came across his face.

_'Ah, Sora... it makes sense. Why could I have forgotten such an important emotion?' _He questioned himself. Only to not receive a type of answer. It didn't matter now. Soon, he was to regain what he had lost.

Soon, with his newly gained heart he would claim what was his: Sora.

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah, the quotes at top is in-game! O: 

When Sorsors had asked Xemnas that, he looked sad for a brief second..and..yeaah! Erm, as I typed this I was seriously afraid I was going to typo "Xemnas" and "Mansex"... anyway. Finally, I did all 13! Yaaaaay! (pops open a bottle of soda)


End file.
